sunnyhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Claire Patterson
'Brianna Claire Patterson' ' Better Known As:' Claire, Clairebear. Species: Fae Vampire/Werewolf. Age: 21. Height: 5'6'. Weight: 120 lbs. Eye Color: Brown. Hair Color: Blonde. Looks Like: Emily Vancamp. Tattoos: Pawprint inside right wrist. Sexual Orientation: Straight. Relationship Status: Single. Powers: All Hybrid abilities, Wolf Transforming, Combat training, Telepathy. Allied With: The Revolution; Sadistic Six. Quirks: Flirtatious, Competitive, Hears voices (literally), Collects ticket stubs for everything, Addicted to red meat and pizza, Refuses to curse, Prefers to sit on the arms of chairs/couches instead of the seat. Likes: Blood, Red meat, Pizza, Running as a wolf, Strawberry Soda, Cookiedough Ice Cream. Dislikes: Cats, Anchovies, Emotions, Unpainted nails, Losing. Claire is the product of a sexual encounter between a male vampire and a female werewolf who was raised to fulfill her part in a prophecy. Her mother had a very difficult pregnancy in the sense that when her mother's pack found out, they wanted to kill her mother, Miranda, and the baby within her womb (Claire). Miranda's pack tried several times to end the lives of both females but she was under the protection of the revolution. A hybrid of Claire's species was a very rare thing to come by, in fact, she's the only one that exists. With the prophecy about the Sadistic Six, the revolution wasn't about to let Miranda die when her child was meant to be part of it. Claire's mother didn't know about the prophecy at first, she simply thought she was being looked after because the father was a revolution member who she believed to be in love with her. When Miranda did find out about the prophecy, shortly after Claire's birth, she tried to steal her daughter and run. She was murdered by Claire's own father but Claire grew up believing that Miranda's pack were the murderers. Claire was raised by the woman who had acted as Miranda's nurse of sorts throughout the pregnancy. As she grew, Claire was very close to the woman and to her son. Shields was two years older than Claire and was very easily her best friend in the whole world. Although they did not share the same blood lines, they were family. When she was fifteen, both she and Shields suffered the loss of his mother. She harbors a bitterness toward his father because of this and because the man is constantly trying to take Shields back to Austria and away from Claire and the Revolution. At the age of seventeen, Claire met the male who had been assigned as her guardian. His name was Willliam Colt Harrison. He had been trained at St. Vladimir's Academy '''and had graduated at the top of his class before being chosen to act as her guardian. From the very first day, Claire gave him attitude. They hardly ever got along, bantering constantly until about a year ago. About a year ago, the werewolf pack that Claire's mother had belonged to made a move against the Revolution by attacking the hybrid-girl. Colt saved her life but was severely injured in the fight that took place. Ever since that day, the dhampir guardian has been exposed to a softer side of the hybrid princess. She seems to respect him more or at the very least appreciate him. '''Family: Father. Best Friend: Shields Dietrich. Guardian: Colt Harrison. Romanticly Interested In: No one yet. Past Flings: None worth mention. Weaknesses: Feelings and emotions, silver, the moon (at times), only immortal if she chooses to drink human blood. Lots of different weapons and spells, decapitation, or a large amount of blood loss. normal_hq_016.jpg normal_00444.jpg normal_001111.jpg normal_008888.jpg normal_hq_018.jpg normal_hq_007.jpg normal_hq_010.jpg normal_hq_001.jpg normal_0044.jpg 0031.jpg normal_00211.jpg normal_002j7.jpg normal_003ii.jpg normal_006.jpg